TITANIC - Statek marzeń
by Lilijana
Summary: RMS TITANIC wyrusza w swój dziewiczy i zarazem ostatni rejs 10 kwietnia 1912 roku. Na pokładzie lekarz wojskowy John Watson poznaje syna znanego angielskiego arystokraty, Sherlocka Holmesa. Między mężczyznami rodzi się głębokie uczucie.
1. Prolog

**TITANIC - **_**Statek marzeń**_

_**A/U:** _Opowiadanie zawiera cytaty z filmu "Titanic" oraz prawdziwe informacje dotyczące katastrofy z roku 1912. Napisane pod wpływem obejrzanego po raz setny filmu, a zaraz po tym maratonu "Sherlocka". Plan tkwił w mojej głowie już od wielu miesięcy, jednak dopiero jakiś czas temu, za namową pewnej osoby, zdecydowałam się wytworzyć coś z moich setek zapisków i notatek poświęconych temu crossoverowi. Rozdziały nie będą dodawane regularnie ze względu na dużo nauki, lecz postaram się nie zwlekać tygodniami. Jeśli to możliwe, wystukaj Drogi Czytelniku kilka słów na temat moich wypocinek.

_**Oznaczenia**: _Angst, AU, Crossover, OOC (sporadycznie), M/M, Slash

_**Oznaczenia wiekowe: **_M

_** Bohaterowie:**_

Postacie pierwszoplanowe:

** Sherlock Holmes**** – **Rose DeWitt Bukater (postać filmowa)

** John Hamish Watson** – Jack Dowson (postać filmowa)

Postacie drugoplanowe:

**Mycroft Holmes** – Thomas A. Andrews (brat Sherlocka / projektant statku / postać filmowa i rzeczywista)

**Pani Hudson** – Molly Brown (postać filmowa i rzeczywista)

**Molly Hooper** – Violet Jessop (postać rzeczywista / pielęgniarka, która ocalała z katastrofy Titanica)

**Gregory Lestrade** – Fabrizio (postać filmowa / przyjaciel Jacka/**Johna**)

**Milford Holmes** (ojciec Sherlocka / żona – Ruth Holmes ) - Benjamin Guggenheim (postać rzeczywista)

**Irene Moriarty** – Caledon "Cal" Hockley (postać filmowa / narzeczona Sherlocka Holmesa)

**Sebastian Moran** – Spicer Lovejoy (postać filmowa / ochroniarz Irene Moriarty)

* * *

_**Prolog**_

Minęły pięćdziesiąt cztery lata, a ja wciąż czuję zapach świeżej farby. Porcelanowa zastawa była nowiusieńka, a pościel… używana sporadycznie. W moim przypadku tylko z Nim. Bo tylko z Nim wszystko było możliwe. I tylko z Nim mogłem przeżyć tak wiele. Pokazał mi świat, który przez tyle lat pukał do moich drzwi, a ja bałem się przezwyciężyć ukryty we mnie lęk, który napierał na mnie zawsze, gdy wyciągałem rękę by je otworzyć. Potrafiłem tylko stać i jedyne co mogłem zrobić to wyjrzenie przez judasza i ujrzenie zaledwie zarysów bogactw czającym się na tym lepszym, innym i nieznanym mi świecie.

Z Nim zasmakowałem namiastkę prawdziwego życia. Nauczyłem się dostrzegać miłość i wrażliwość – dwie tak potrzebne ludziom cechy, które powoli zasychają niczym liście i opadają bezwiednie na mokrą, jesienną ziemię. To przykre patrzeć jak wiele tracimy przez własną głupotę, ponieważ boimy się szczerze pokochać. Sam byłem tchórzem.

Bałem się zakochać. Tak cholernie i najzwyczajniej w życiu bałem się zakochać. Nie chciałem być zależny tylko od jednej osoby, której już na zawsze będę musiał oddać moje serce. Ono należy do mnie i to ja powinienem decydować komu chcę je oddać. Chciałem być wolny i skosztować jak najwięcej ze stołu mojego życia. Takie myślenie na niewiele się zdało, gdy tylko On stanął na mojej drodze. Moje serce bez żadnego porozumienia z mózgiem wystąpiło przed szereg i zadecydowało za mnie, że już nie należy tylko do mnie. Tak oto stałem się na wpół uzależniony od Niego. Gdzie On – tam ja.

Z czasem nasza miłość stała się afirmacją w moim życiu, ponieważ jej siła była nazbyt ogromna, by zdołać ją pokonać. Poddałem się jej i zacząłem uczyć. Odkrywałem coraz to nowe jej tajniki piękna i bezgranicznego przywiązania. Stąpałem twardo na ziemi i zdawałem sobie sprawę jak wielkie ryzyko niosło ze sobą uczucie rosnące z dnia na dzień pomiędzy nami. Ale nie mogłem zrobić nic. Znalazłem się w klatce! W twojej klatce, w której, gdyby tylko Bóg pozwolił mi Ciebie zwrócić wróciłbym i został tam na zawsze. Byle z Tobą i blisko Ciebie.

Jak jabłoń pośrodku drzew lasu, tak mój Miły między młodzieńcami. Stoisz dumnie i uśmiechasz się unosząc nonszalancko kącik ust. Opierasz się o barierę na dziobie statku, a wiatr rozwiewa czarny płaszcz, którym jesteś ciasno opatulony. Stawiasz do góry kołnierz i odsłaniasz swoją szyję zbudowaną niczym wieża Dawidowa, twoje wargi jak czerwone lilie, a mowa i głos wdzięczny i przeszywający mnie do szpiku kości. Jesteś biały i rumiany, wybrany z tysięcy. Wyciągasz do mnie dłoń – smukłą i toczoną ze złota. Podchodzę do ciebie bliżej i czuję jak napieram na coś zimnego.*

Powoli otwieram powieki bojąc się samego strachu przed rozczarowaniem, które mnie czeka. Moja głowa opada bezsilnie na klatkę piersiową czując w sercu poszerzającą się do granic możliwości pustkę. Nie ma Cię.

Ściskam mocniej prawą dłoń czując prezent, który dałeś mi pięćdziesiąt cztery lata temu. Wiatr wieje mi w twarz, a dookoła mnie rozciąga się ocean. „Statek marzeń", którego rzekomo Twój brat zwał Niezatapialnym jest od dziś alegorycznym określeniem Ciebie. W dzień katastrofy nie tylko Ty zginąłeś. Gdy Twoje serce przestało bić, moje również straciło odpowiedni rytm i zagubiło się nie wiedząc dla kogo ma jeszcze pompować krew. Nie ma mnie bez Ciebie, Sherlocku. Zostałem sam na otaczającym mnie oceanie wspomnień. Teraz raz jeszcze wracam do dnia naszego spotkania. Do dnia, w którym zmieniło się moje życie.

* * *

* We fragmencie użyte zostały zapożyczenia z „Pieśni nad Pieśniami" w przekładzie Czesława Miłosza.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1 **

_**10 kwiecień 1912r.**_

Skupienie. Cisza. Wymienianie nerwowych spojrzeń. Zapach dymu nikotynowego. Pot na plecach dwóch mężczyzn siedzących naprzeciwko mnie. Wyczułem ich strach, gdy tylko sięgnąłem po karty. Greg wwiercał się we mnie wzrokiem, który mówił jedno – _wystarczy_. Ale ja wcale nie miałem dość! Chciałem więcej i więcej, aż tym sukinsynom opadłyby szczęki widząc nasze zwycięstwo. _Zaufaj mi_ – to mówił mój wzrok. Opracowałem idealną strategię i za nic w życiu nie mogłem się wycofać.

- Jesteś idiotą, John! – syknął mi do ucha Greg i wykrzywił się patrząc na naszych przeciwników. – Postawiłeś nasz cały majątek!

Westchnąłem. Oderwałem wzrok od mężczyzn powoli wypuszczając dym z płuc i spojrzałem na przyjaciela. Był mieszanką poirytowania, niepewności i podminowania. Nachyliłem się do niego bardzo blisko.

- Kto nie ma nic, nie ma nic do stracenia – odparłem półgębkiem. – Mam idealnie obmyśloną strategię, Greg. Uwierz w nas! Przypomnij sobie słowa naszego półkownika. Przypomnij!

- Jeśli znasz siebie i swego wroga,…

- … przetrwasz pomyślnie sto bitew* – dokończyłem i poczułem gdzieś głęboko we mnie rosnące podniecenie. – Jesteś żołnierzem, do cholery, czy żołnierzykiem?!

Greg wziął głęboki wdech i skinął mi krótko głową. W duchu uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. Mamy to! Wziąłem do ust papierosa i wyprostowałem się na krześle. Mój wzrok znów padł na naszego przeciwnika. Skupiłem na nim całą uwagę, bo to on był teraz moim największym rywalem. Wpadł w zbudowaną przeze zasadzkę już na samym początku. Dobry pokerzysta analizuje podejmowane decyzje, wpływa na nie i steruje zachowaniem przeciwników, by być coraz bliżej celu. Nie jestem ekspertem, ale jest to moja zasada, dzięki, której wśród dużego grona przyjaciół stałem się niepokonany. Poker to niebezpieczna gra. W niektórych przypadkach, lub nawet w większości, wszystko zależy od fartu. Albo go masz albo nie.

Spojrzałem na swoje karty ani trochę nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy odetchnąłem głęboko. To mój ostatni ruch. A potem… Wszystko się okaże. Sięgnąłem po kartę i wymieniłem ją na inną z mojego zestawu.

- Panowie – odezwałem się patrząc na moich graczy. – Czyjeś życie za chwilę się odmieni. Greg? - zwróciłem się do przyjaciela przygryzając zębami palącego się papierosa.

Tamten spojrzał na mnie, a ja już widziałem czającą się w jego oczach wściekłość. Zamaszystym ruchem rzucił karty na stół, a ja zagwizdałem cicho.

- Nic. – Skrzywiłem się odrobinę.

- Nic – powtórzył mój przyjaciel i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

- Olaf? – Mój wzrok zawędrował na mężczyznę, który ze złością ścisnął karty i rzucił je na stół. Pokręciłem głową z udawanym smutkiem i z westchnieniem spojrzałem na gracza siedzącego po mojej prawej stronie, Svena. Odchylił się do tyłu i pocierając rękawem spocone czoło położył na stole karty. Nic. Miałem ochotę wstać i zacząć tańczyć ze szczęścia. Gdybym tylko mógł przewróciłbym ten cholerny stół, by… Nie! Nie przewróciłbym, lecz wskoczyłbym na niego i zaczął wydawać z siebie dzikie odgłosy szczęścia. – Coż… Dwie pary – mruknąłem widząc karty, które położył przed chwilą na stole nasz rywal. Wypuściłem z powietrze z ust i potargałem włosy. – Przykro mi. – Uniosłem głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela.

- Co? Czy tobie do reszty odbiło, John?! Mówiłem ci! Cholera, mówiłem, żebyśmy przestali grać w odpowiednim momencie, a tobie zachciało się odgrywać jakiegoś pieprzonego macho!...

- Przykro mi, – przerwałem mu ten absurdalny potok słów i powoli moje kąciki ust uniosły się ku górze – ale na jakiś czas znów będziesz musiał rozstać się z żoną, bo płyniemy do Ameryki, Greg. Full, panowie!*

Uderzyłem pięścią w stół i zręcznym, pewnym ruchem położyłem na stole karty ukazując trójkę i parę w swoim zestawie. Greg nadal niedowierzając pochylił się bliżej mnie, by spojrzeć czy mówiłem prawdę. Ujrzałem jak powoli dociera do niego informacja, że zostawiamy Anglię, a bilety oraz wszystkie rzeczy i pieniądze leżące na stole należą do nas. Roześmiałem się, gdy chwycił banknoty i przyłożył je do twarzy wąchając ich zapach. W jednym momencie poczułem jak ktoś pociągnął mnie ku górze za koszulę i stanąłem twarzą twarz z Olafem.

- Ty sukinsynie – warknął i uniósł pięść. Napiąłem mięśnie czekając na cios, jednak ku mojemu zaskoczeniu ominął mnie, a został wycelowany w Svena. Mężczyzna puścił mnie, a ja, szczęśliwy jak dzieciak, któremu rodzice dali upragniony prezent pod choinkę, chwyciłem ze stołu bilety i ucałowałem je szczerząc się jak idiota.

- Płyniemy do Ameryki! – krzyknął mi wprost do ucha Greg. – Stary, zawsze w ciebie wierzyłem!

- No jasne – mruknąłem, ale mój uśmiech nie zniknął z twarzy.

-Nie, kolego – odezwał się nagle zza lady Angelo, mój stary znajomy, który wiele razy uratował mi dupsko w trudnych sytuacjach. Obaj z przyjacielem odwróciliśmy się do niego unosząc pytająco brwi. – Titanic płynie do Ameryki. Za pięć minut!

Jak na komendę nasz wzrok powędrował na zegar.

- Cholera! – krzyknąłem i chwyciłem do ręki torbę, którą wcześniej położyłem przy swoim krześle. Zgarnąłem ze stołu wszystkie banknoty, monety, a nawet zegarek, który biedny Sven oddał w ramach naszej gry i obaj z Gregiem wybiegliśmy z pubu pędząc co sił w nogach w stronę przycumowanego (jeszcze!) w porcie statku.

- Podróż Titanikiem! – krzyknąłem do biegnącego za mną przyjaciela. – Dwóch nadzianych gości!

- To moje przeznaczenie! Płynę do Ameryki, by zostać milionerem, John!

Parsknąłem śmiechem i omal nie wpadłem na ludzi z „wyższych rzędów". Arystokracja. Zawsze mam ochotę splunąć wypowiadając na głos to słowo. Mają się za lepszych, mądrzejszych, a co najważniejsze bardziej uprzywilejowanych społecznie. W państwie, na przykład takim jak Anglia, odgrywają tam role zarządców własności prywatnych i państwowych, inżynierów, artystów, urzędników, etc. Niedobrze mi się robi na samą myśl o tym za jak wielkich panów świata się mają.

Odwróciłem się i splunąłem jednemu z nich pod nogi. Zaniosłem się szaleńczym śmiechem i popędziłem do przodu.

- Jesteś idiotą, John!

- Możliwe, ale to ja mam bilety!... Nie nadążasz? Ruszaj tyłek, Lestrade, bo inaczej nasz parowóz marzeń odpłynie bez najważniejszych osobistości!

Usłyszałem za plecami śmiech przyjaciela. Minąłem po drodze setki, może nawet tysiące, ludzi! Wszyscy przybyli do portu, by zobaczyć słynny statek pasażerski, który dzisiaj miał odpłynąć w swój dziewiczy rejs. Należał do liniowców klasy _Olimpic_, której armatorem był _White Star Line_. Rok temu, w 1910r., pierwszy statek z tej linii parowców, _Olimpic_, odbył swój udany rejs na szlaku północnoatlantyckim. Jego kapitanem był wtedy Edward John Smith, wieloletni pracownik tego armatora, który został uhonorowany przez White Star Line przeniesieniem na Titanica. Gazety wydawały bardzo pochlebne opinie na jego temat. Był wysoko cenionym i bardzo dobrze znanym kapitanem. Nie trzeba było się czego obawiać. W wielu gazetach przeczytałem o zapewnieniach dotyczących niezatapialności tego statku. Gigant nad giganty. Skoro taki sztab ludzi pracował przy jego budowie i nadzorował ją, nic nie mogło sprawić, by Titanic poszedł na dno… Ha! Brzmi to paradoksalnie! Tak wielki statek miałby polec? Nie bez przyczyny zwany był Niezatapialnym.

- Chwila! Proszę poczekać! – krzyknąłem. Wraz z Gregiem wbiegliśmy na trap dysząc ciężko. Podałem bilety marynarzowi, a on łypnął na nas podejrzliwie.

- Przeszliście badania? – zapytał zerkając na świstki papieru, które mu wręczyłem.

- Oczywiście. Zapewniam, że żaden z nas nie ma wszy. Jesteśmy Anglikami z krwi i kości!

Wpatrywałem się w napięciu w marynarza, gdy po chwili ten uniósł głowę i skinął nam.

- Wskakujcie.

Wyszczerzyliśmy się z Gregiem jak szczeniaki i już po chwili znaleźliśmy się w środku najbardziej ekskluzywnego statku na świecie. Popędziliśmy do kabin przeznaczonych dla pasażerów trzeciej klasy i odnalazłem nasz pokój z numerem G 60. Mój przyjaciel popchnął mnie i wskoczył na dwupiętrowe łóżko zajmując sobie górę. Szturchnąłem go w ramię i wrzuciłem na niego torbę. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko do naszych współlokatorów.

- Miło mi poznać. John Watson, a to mój przyjaciel, Gregory Lestrade.

Mężczyźni popatrzyli na nas zdziwieni, a my wybuchliśmy śmiechem, ponieważ na miejscu ich znajomych, Svena i Olafa, mieli teraz nas.

- Titanic odpływa! Czas pożegnać się z szarą Anglią, Johnny!

Uśmiechnąłem się do przyjaciela i razem wylecieliśmy jak szaleni z naszej kabiny. Zachowywaliśmy się jak dwójka roztrzepanych nastolatków, mimo iż na karku miałem już dwadzieścia sześć lat, a Greg trzydzieści jeden. Jednak udało się! Jesteśmy pieprzonymi farciarzami! Wybiegliśmy na pokład widokowy i razem z Gregiem wspięliśmy się na barierkę. Usłyszałem potrójny sygnał i statek uruchomił ogromne turbiny. Moje policzki bolały mnie już od ciągłego śmiania się, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać tryskającej ze mnie radości.

- Znasz kogoś? – zapytał mnie Greg, gdy poszedłem w ślad za innymi pasażerami i zacząłem kiwać do ludzi.

- Pewnie, że nie! I o to chodzi!

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową, by po chwili i tak dołączyć do mnie. Spojrzałem na tłoczące się na porcie tłumy ludzi, którzy przyszli nas pożegnać. W głowie już widziałem nagłówki gazet. Widziałem jak będą nas opisywać, gdy tylko nasz rejs się zakończy. _Niezatapialne cudo dobiło do portu! Udany rejs „Statku marzeń"!_ Och, tak. Westchnąłem głęboko spoglądając na oddalającą się Anglię. Bilety na Titanica to największy skarb jaki otrzymałem od życia.

* * *

* „Jeśli znasz siebie i swego wroga, przetrwasz pomyślnie sto bitew. Jeśli nie poznasz swego wroga, lecz poznasz siebie, jedną bitwę wygrasz, a drugą przegrasz. Jeśli nie znasz ni siebie, ni wroga, każda potyczka będzie dla Ciebie zagrożeniem." – Sun Zi

* Full – (w pokerze) - trzy karty o takiej samej wartości i dwie karty o innej takiej samej wartości (trójka i para). Jeśli wystąpi więcej niż jeden ful, wygrywa układ z wyższymi kartami tworzącymi trójkę


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

_**10 kwiecień 1912r.**_

Patrzyłem na swoje życie, jakby było już za mną. Na nieustającą paradę zabaw, kotylionów, regat i rozgrywek polo. Ta sama wąska grupka ludzi, ten sam bezmyślny gwar. Obowiązywała wśród nich tylko jedna zasada: Masz pieniądze, jesteś jednym z nas. Nie masz nic, jesteś nikim. Chorobliwa potrzeba szufladkowania ludzi. A ja nie lubiłem szufladkowania. Człowiek to człowiek. Jeden głupszy od drugiego. To przykre, że tak niewielu potrafi w całej okazałości używać swojego rozumu. To logiczne, że nie urodziliśmy się z mózgiem tylko po to, by w ciągu kilkunastu lat przyswoić dany zakres wiedzy, wyuczyć się na pamięć kilku najważniejszych regułek, a jedyne co z tego wszystkiego nam pozostanie to siedzenie na tyłku, przeliczanie pieniędzy i organizowanie bankietów. Trzeba myśleć! Myśleć! Nie na darmo pod tą twardą czaszką wsadzono nam kawałek około dwumetrowej tkanki, by wiedza, którą możemy przysporzyć ot tak się zmarnowała. Ludzie, do których obecności na co dzień byłem zmuszony ani trochę nie dorównywali mi swoim intelektem. Irytujący politycy, inżynierowie, urzędnicy, biznesmani… Banda idiotów dbających tylko o to, by ich majątki powiększały się z dnia na dzień, a akcje sprzedawały się z zaspokajającym ich własną chciwość zyskiem.

- Na litość boską, ocknij się w końcu!

Westchnąłem w duchu powoli zamykając drzwi do mojego Pałacu i uchyliłem powieki, by wzdrygnąć się z obrzydzeniem na widok zbyt blisko przysuniętej twarzy mojego brata. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach poirytowanie i cisnące się na usta słowa nagany. Uniknąłem ich wyskakując z samochodu i rozglądając się dookoła. Przede mną znajdował się słynny statek pasażerski, na którego widok przewróciłem tylko oczami i parsknąłem cicho. Miałem po dziurki w nosie wysłuchiwania o „Niezatapialnym cudzie", dziele mojego brata.

- Savoir-vivre, Sherlocku – odezwała się matka wbijając we mnie surowe spojrzenie zimnych niczym stal oczu. – Pamiętaj.

- Osobiście go przypilnuję. – U mojego boku pojawił się Mycroft uraczając matkę uśmiechem pełnym wymuszenia. Zrobiłby wszystko, by udobruchać naszą Mamusię. Żałosne.

- Zastanawiam się co jest gorsze – odezwałem się, gdy kobieta oddaliła się na bezpieczną odległość. – Ty, wchodzący naszej matce na okrągło w tyłek, czy ty rzeczywiście podejmujący próbę ujarzmienia swojego młodszego braciszka. – Uśmiechnąłem się drwiąco. - Doprawdy żal mi pobieranej ilości tlenu do twoich płuc w celu zużycia go tylko do coraz to nowych, nasączonych jadem kłamstw.

Odwróciłem się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z bratem. Wiele razy zastanawiałem się co tak naprawdę kryje się pod jego maską. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z potęgi jego intelektu. Był równie uzdolniony jak ja, z tym, że on wolał go używać w kontekstach jedynie biznesowych, by kreować coraz to nowe wartości. Jego zdolności, kompetencje, kolektywna wiedza i doświadczenie - wszystkie te rzeczy wykorzystywał tylko i wyłącznie w celach zawodowych. Idiotyzm! Czasem nawet było mi go żal. Czasem.

- Nie trzeba mówić, by kłamać.* - Na twarzy Mycrofta pojawił się uśmiech, którego nazwałem „martwym uśmiechem". Unoszenie kącików ust, podczas gdy oczy pozostają puste. – Staram się tylko naprawić twoją już i tak wiszącą na włosku reputację.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem – syknąłem przez zęby.

Zacisnąłem usta, gdy tamten roześmiał się głośno. Teraz zdecydowanie nie było mi go żal.

- Potencjalnie nie. Sherlocku.

Westchnąłem teatralnie wywracając oczami i odwróciłem się. Uniosłem wzrok raz jeszcze na statek i poczułem wsuwającą się pod moje ramię dłoń. Drgnąłem niezauważalnie. Kątem oka ujrzałem pełen uznania uśmiech na twarzy Tej Kobiety. Jej wzrok utkwiony był w naszym punkcie centralnym.

- Do teraz nie pojmuję o co tyle szumu. _Titanic_ niczym w porównaniu do _Galeonu_ – burknąłem próbując cofnąć się od parzącego moją skórę dotyku.

- Gorszy od jakiegoś statku pirackiego?– prychnęła Irene.

- To nie był jakiś tam statek piracki! – oburzyłem się, dzięki czemu udało mi się cofnąć o parę kroków. - To wyspecjalizowany okręt wojenny, odzwierciedlenie piękna i zarazem prawdziwego buntu na oceanie. A to posklejane z kilku kawałków metalowe _Scheiße* _naprzeciwko nas jest…

- Czyżby przemawiała przez pana zazdrość, panie Holmes? – wtrąciła się kobieta unosząc z ironią brew. – Braterska rywalizacja. Doprawdy? – Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu z gracją odgarniając pukiel blond włosów do tyłu. – Mam nadzieję, że do wieczora uda mi się ciebie udobruchać.

Spojrzałem na nią spode łba i ruszyłem do przodu. Była nietypową kobietą. Nadzwyczajna, kontrowersyjna, pewna siebie, bezwstydna, samodzielna, wyrachowana. (Trzeba dodać, że posiadała również zadatki na konfidenta.) Nie chciała być przez nikogo uwiązana, pragnęła podążać swoją drogą. Dla mnie zawsze była Tą Kobietą. Nigdy nie Irene, bądź panną Adler. Wyróżniała się niezwykłym taktem, inteligencją i talentem obserwacji. Nie przepadałem za jej towarzystwem, lecz ceniłem jej osobę. Ponieważ była inna.

Ubrałem mój płaszcz i okryłem się nim szczelnie, choć pogoda wcale tego nie wymagała. Usłyszałem jak za plecami Mycroft odezwał się, że już czas i ujrzałem go kierującego się w stronę trapu wraz z moim ojcem. Za nimi podążyła matka wraz z Tą Kobietą, która zerknęła na mnie unosząc delikatnie kącik ust. Zrobiłem krok, gdy nagle poczułem szarpnięcie, a przed moimi oczami przebiegła dwójka mężczyzn pędzących w stronę _Titanica_. Jeden z nich splunął pod nogi mojemu ojcu. Niski, krótkie blond włosy, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. (Pasażer trzeciej klasy..) Postawiłem kołnierz do góry i ruszyłem w stronę trapu.

Wszyscy w _Titanicu_ widzieli statek marzeń. Dla mnie był tylko statkiem niewolników, którym płynąłem do Ameryki zakuty w łańcuchy. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że jako Holmes okażę się kolejnym „Srebrnym językiem" naszej rodziny. Jak bardzo się mylili. Za nim w życiu nie chciałem grać chłopczyka z dobrego domu, ponieważ już i tak byłem jego czarną owcą.

Eleganckie sufity, podłogi wyścielone wykładziną, ściany z boazerią i jedwabną tapicerką, estetyczniejsze umeblowanie, olbrzymie salony, szerokie kory tarze i bogato zdobione klatki schodowe – tak wyglądało wnętrze statku. Kabiny, apartamenty, a także salony pierwszej klasy usytuowano na najwyższych pokładach, pomieszczenia drugiej klasy – w środkowej części parowca, a dla pasażerów trzeciej klasy przeznaczono pokłady najniższe oraz część rufową i dziobową. Pokład A, zwany spacerowym – „promenade deck", był niewątpliwie najelegantszym i najwykwintniej urzą dzonym pokładem na całym statku. Znajdowała się tutaj palarnia pierwszej klasy, weranda i „palm court" – palmiarnia, salon, czytelnia i niektóre apartamenty pierwszej klasy. Nasze znajdowały się pod numerem B52, 54 i 56. Wszedłem do środka i z niesmakiem objąłem wzrokiem wnętrze apartamentu. Kamerdyner ostrożnie odłożył na stolik mój futerał ze skrzypcami, a ja podniosłem z podłogi jeden z zakupionych przeze mnie obrazów, które przyniosła służba.

- Trzeba ożywić to wnętrze – mruknąłem wpatrując się z szacunkiem w twarz kilkusetnego muzyka.

- Tymi bohomazami? – odezwał się nad moim ramieniem Mycroft wskazując szklanką brandy na obraz. – Wyrzucone pieniądze.

- Właśnie dlatego różnimy się smakiem – odparłem. – Ja go mam.

Postawiłem obraz na szezlongu i wyprostowałem plecy wzdychając głęboko. To będzie zdecydowanie długi rejs.

* * *

Nazajutrz pozostawiliśmy za sobą wybrzeże irlandzkie, a przed nami rozciągał się jedynie ocean. Z samego rana udałem się na spacer kierując się na pokład widokowy. Wychodząc znalazłem się pod obstrzałem setek spojrzeń, które zignorowałam i przemknąłem wprost do windy zjeżdżając w dół. Wsunąłem ręce do kieszeni i przymknąłem powieki pragnąć uwolnić się od otaczającego mnie gwaru. Niczym burza wypadłem z windy i niemalże wpadłem na starszą kobietę.

- Pani Hudson – przywitałem się. Była cudowną kobietą i jedyną, do której żywiłem jakiekolwiek uczucia. Nigdy mnie nie osądzała, nie baczyła na to kim byłem i skąd pochodziłem. Kochała ludzi za to, jacy byli naprawdę. Choć na _Titanicu _była jedną z najsłynniejszych pasażerek i kobietą rozporządzającą jednym z największych majątków na statku, niewielu ludzi darzyło ją sympatią. W tym także moja rodzina

- Sherlocku, mój drogi.

Pocałowała mnie przelotnie w policzek i kciukiem zmazała pozostawioną szminkę. Uśmiechnąłem się unosząc kącik ust i oddaliłem się prędko, by końcu znaleźć się na pokładzie widokowym i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Wbiegłem po schodach czując jak mój płaszcz falował z każdym moim ruchem i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Stanąłem na nadbudówce i podszedłem do barierek obejmując wzrokiem dziób i pokład statku. Kobiety i mężczyźni, dzieci i starzy, biedni i bogaci, mądrzy i głupi – tysiące ludzi zebranych w zasadzie tak niewielkim miejscu. Oparłem łokcie na barierce i złożyłem ręce jak do modlitwy dotykając czubkami palców podbródka. Przymknąłem powieki i wsłuchałem się w szum wody, która otaczała mnie z każdej strony. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Otworzyłem oczy i wyprostowałem się. Poczułem na sobie czyjś wzrok. Zerknąłem w dół. Matka z dzieckiem – trzecia klasa, kamerdyner wyprowadzający na spacer psa jednego z arystokratów, grupka mężczyzn z trzeciej klasy opowiadających nawzajem beznadziejne dowcipy i mnóstwo, mnóstwo innych nic nieznaczących osób. Westchnąłem głęboko. Czułem jak nuda powoli wnika w moje ciało i zaczyna wsiąkać w skórę. Chciałem się odwrócić, gdy napotkałem wzrok mężczyzny. Ponownie zmarszczyłem brwi. Znałem tą twarz. Blond włosy, niewysoki, tym razem bez uśmiechu. To mężczyzna, który przemknął obok mnie zanim wsiadłem na pokład _Titanica_. Przystanąłem w pół kroku twardo odwzajemniając spojrzenie. Przez głowę przemknęły mi już skrawki informacji o danym osobniku. Kariera wojskowa, postrzelony, częsty podróżnik, szczęśliwie zdobyte bilety na statek, pisarz (?)… Nuda.

Dlaczego więc nadal stałem i wpatrywałem się w tego oto małego człowieczka? Zamrugałem kilka razy i zmusiłem się do odwrócenia wzroku. Znów wsunąłem dłonie do kieszeni i zbiegłem ze schodów. Potrzebowałem czegoś mocniejszego. Czegoś o siedem procent mocniejszego.

* * *

* Nie trzeba mówić, by kłamać. – Isabel Abedi

* Scheiße – j. niem. - Gówno


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

_**11 kwiecień 1912 r.**_

- „Titanic" to największy ruchomy obiekt stworzony ludzką ręką w dziejach świata.

Uniosłem wzrok, by spojrzeć na naszego rozmówcę. Bruce Ismay – dyrektor zarządzający linią żeglugową _White_ _Star Line_. Jeden z „przyjaciół" rodziny, na którego sam widok robiło mi się niedobrze. Oddałbym wszystko, by akurat w tym momencie do jadalni podrzucono bombę. Przynajmniej większość ludzi z tej otaczającej mnie bandy idiotów choć trochę by się rozerwała. Westchnąłem teatralnie, czując na sobie surowe spojrzenie brata, i wyjąłem z małej kieszonki garnituru papierosa, którego zapaliłem i zaciągnąłem się głęboko.

- Wszelkie zasługi jego powstania możemy zawdzięczać tylko jednej osobie, – ciągnął dalej Bruce i spojrzał na mojego brata – naszemu projektantowi statku - panu Holmesowi.

Widziałem jak ojciec uśmiechnął się dumnie klepiąc syna po plecach. Wzdrygnąłem się na samą myśl o tym, gdybym to ja bym na jego miejscu. Nienawidziłem dotyku ojca. Nienawidziłem niczyjego dotyku. Za wyjątkiem matki i pani Hudson, których dotyk jako jedyny był dla mnie kojący.

- Nie wszystkie zasługi należą do mnie – odparł skromnie Mycroft biorąc łyk wina. – Nadałem mu tylko kształt bazując na pańskim pomyśle, panie Ismay. Wizji parowca tak wielkiego i luksusowego, że nic innego nie będzie mogło się z nim równać. I – Mężczyzna spojrzał na wszystkich. – oto on. Urzeczywistniony.

- Niesamowite – odezwała się obok mnie Irene. – Zdaję się, że nawet sam Chrystus nie zdoła go zatopić, panie Holmes.

Wypuściłem dym z ust prosto w stronę mojego brata i uśmiechnąłem się drwiąco.

- Prasa zna już rozmiary „Titanica". – Kobieta oparła podbródek na zgiętych palcach i odgarnęła kilka pasemek włosów eksponując swoją bladą szyję i głęboki dekolt. – Chcę, by doznała zdumienia jego prędkością. Musimy im dać jakiś temat do opisania. Dziewiczy rejs Titanica musi trafić na czołówki gazet. Jestem pewna, że tak dostojnym mężczyznom zależy na publicznym uznaniu. Prawda?

Trafiony zatopiony. Kolejny ruch manipulantki. Drobny komplement w stronę mężczyzn zaowocował nieukrywanym zadowoleniem. Prychnąłem i odwróciłem głowę do Bruce'a.

- Na pokładzie statku znajduje się dwa tysiące dwieście osiem pasażerów – odezwałem się. – Policzyłem szalupy. Ich liczba jest zdecydowanie niewystarczająca, co oznacza, że środki ostrożności nie są zachowane w pełni. W razie zatonięcia większość pasażerów nie ma szans przeżycia.

Bruce Ismay odwzajemnił moje spojrzenie i widziałem jak jego dolna warga drgnęła nerwowo. Uniosłem podbródek czekając na odpowiedź, a mężczyzna po chwili roześmiał się kiwając głową.

- Jest pan doprawdy niezwykle… Spostrzegawczy – odparł po chwili ocierając kąciki ust białą chustką. – Nic nie ujdzie pańskiej uwadze.

- To tylko czysta obserwacja. – Zmrużyłem oczy. – A pan nadal nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie: Dlaczego nie zostały zachowane wszystkie środki ostrożności?

- Ponieważ takowe nie będą nam potrzebne, Sherlocku – wtrącił się Mycroft mierząc mnie spojrzeniem. – Zamierzaliśmy wstawić tutaj więcej szalup, lecz z przyczyn estetycznych podjęto decyzję o zdemontowaniu ich po części, gdyż niepotrzebnie tylko zajmowały powierzchnię pokładu.

- Niepotrzebnie? – prychnąłem. – Zatem jeśli statek pójdzie na dno…

- Jest niezatapialny – wszedł mi w słowo brat unosząc głos o oktawę.

- Oh, no tak. Wiara ludzi w niezatapialność tej jednostki… Egozim.

- Sherlock.

Zacisnąłem usta wciąż się uśmiechając. To było godne pożałowania. To, jak wielka potrafiła być naiwność ludzi. Zgasiłem papierosa o talerz. Przy stole zapadła niekomfortowa cisza, do której doprowadziłem ja. Punkt dla mnie. Usłyszałem chrząknięcie mojej matki i już wiedziałem, że zaraz zacznie próbować ratować sytuację.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Wszędzie tylko sploty rozmów, dziesiątki biegających nerwowo kelnerów, brzdęki sztućców, odgłosy wznoszenia toastów. Innymi słowy tak właśnie wyglądała jadalnia pierwszej klasy, której wnętrze odzwierciedlać miało standardy paryskich i londyńskich restauracji. Jego zadaniem było zapewnienie gościom intymności, a oświetlenie dawać miało odpowiedni nastrój. Nienawidziłem tutaj każdej najdrobniejszej rzeczy. Dusiłem się.

- Kto wymyślił nazwę „Titanic"? – spytała matka i uśmiechnęła się do Bruce'a. – Czyżby pan?

- W rzeczy samej. – Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech. – Chciałem, by kojarzyła się z ogromem. A ogrom to stabilność luksusu, a przede wszystkim wytrzymałość.

Ogrom? Doprawdy żenujące.

- Czy zna pan doktora Freuda? – spytałem, a on spojrzał na mnie z wymuszonym zainteresowaniem. Widziałem jak w jego oczach czai się irytacja. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i kontynuowałem: - Głosi ciekawe poglądy na temat męskiej fascynacji rozmiarami. Gdyby był pan zainteresowany opublikował on w 1905 roku „Trzy rozprawy z teorii seksualnej".

- Co cię opętało? – warknął ojciec przez zęby. – Najmocniej przepraszam, panie Ismack. Jak pan wie, w rodzinie zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto jest inny niż pozostali.

Odwróciłem głowę przełykając ciężko ślinę. Poczułem satysfakcję, ale po słowach ojca niewidzialna pętla zaciskała się na mojej szyi coraz mocniej.

- Doktor Freud głosi poglądy _seksualne_, bracie – odezwał się Mycroft z politowaniem. – To chyba temat dla dorosłych, nieprawdaż?

- Żaden temat nie stanowi dla mnie problemu. Nawet seks. – Spojrzałem zimno na brata i zacisnąłem zęby.

- Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

Przez długi moment wpatrywałem się tylko w mężczyznę odwzajemniając jego pełne rozbawienia spojrzenie. Poczułem na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych przy stole ludzi i przekląłem w duchu czując jak na moich policzkach wykwitły rumieńce. Podniosłem się odsuwając głośno krzesło, chwyciłem płaszcz i opuściłem jadalnię. Wiele razy byłem poniżany i wyzywany od wariatów, świrów czy prawiczków, lecz nigdy Mycroft nie zrobił tego publicznie. Zamrugałem szybko, by nie pozwolić łzom popłynąć po policzkach. Nie zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu. Wydostałem się na pokład widokowy i nawet nie spostrzegłem kiedy zacząłem biec. Po drodze minąłem grupę pasażerów trzeciej klasy, która wybuchła śmiechem, gdy przemknąłem obok nich. W głowie miałem pustkę. I tylko jeden cel. Skończyć ze sobą.

Założyłem płaszcz i zatrzymałem się słysząc podniesione krzyki mężczyzn. Odwróciłem się i podszedłem do rozbawionej i mocno nietrzeźwej już grupy. Podszedłem do leżącego pasażera wyrywając mu z dłoni piwo i oddaliłem się ignorując ich wulgarne ostrzeżenia. Skierowałem się w stronę maszynowni, do magazynu. Zwolniłem. Zacisnąłem palce na butelce i uniosłem ją biorąc łyk piwa. Skrzywiłem się czując w ustach gorzki smak.

Dotarłszy do maszynowni musiałem działać szybko i czym prędzej przedostać się przez pomieszczenia, w których żar od rozgrzanych pieców palił mnie w skórę i sprawiał, że płaszcz niemalże się do niej przykleił. Miałem szczęście. Zwróciłem na siebie sporą uwagę, jednak nikt nie kłopotał się, by mnie zatrzymać.

Nie raz włamałem się do biura Mycrofta i dokładnie przeanalizowałem całą budowę Titanica. Znałem na pamięć cały jego plan i rozmieszczenie poszczególnych pomieszczeń i największych zakamarków. Magazyn, do którego się kierowałem był idealnym miejscem na samobójstwo. Nikt nie odnajdzie ciała w przeciągu kilku dni, gdy wstrzyknę sobie narkotyk zasypiając w jednym z samochodów. Miałem doprawdy duży wybór na miejsce mojej śmierci. Uwielbiałem dramatyzować, dlatego zdecydowałem się wsiąść do samochodu Mycrofta. Niech się braciszek ucieszy, że został tym ukochanym jedynakiem.

Powoli opadłem na tylne siedzenie i zamknąłem oczy. Próbowałem uspokoić walące w piersi serce i zacząłem liczyć oddechy. Nie musiałem się spieszyć. Tutaj nikt nie mógł mnie znaleźć. Za sobą miałem już dwie próby samobójcze, więc teraz wiedziałem jakiej dawki użyć. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie widząc jak moje dłonie drżą, gdy sięgałem nimi do kieszeni płaszcza. Wyjąłem strzykawkę i odmierzyłem ustaloną ilość morfiny. Odłożyłem na siedzenie narkotyk i zdjąłem z siebie marynarkę siadając. Podwinąłem prawy rękaw koszuli do przedramienia i chwyciłem strzykawkę. Moje ciało zdawało się być przyzwyczajone do moich „zabiegów". Wbiłem igłę w żyłę. Tym razem ręka nie drżała. Usłyszałem kroki. Zamarłem. Skuliłem się niżej na siedzeniu i zamknąłem oczy. Wstrzyknąłem całą zawartość strzykawki i wyjąłem igłę odrzucając ją na siedzenie.

Po co istnieć, skoro nikt cię nie potrzebuje? Tu nie chodzi o żadną łaskę, ponieważ o takową nigdy w życiu nie zniżyłbym się, żeby prosić. Istniałem tylko dla samego siebie. Przez większość życia mi to odpowiadało. Nie przejmowałem się innymi, ponieważ każdy człowiek potrafił tylko ranić. Nauczyłem się wyłączać emocje, a narkotyki były dla mnie zawsze wybawieniem. Każdy przeżywa jakąś prywatną tragedię. Mamy to już we krwi - nieszczęście, nudę, smutek, samobójstwo.*

Chwyciłem butelkę piwa i wypiłem je duszkiem krzywiąc się po raz drugi. Poczułem jak moje ciało osłabło, a z mojej ręki wyślizgnęła się butelka uderzając głośno o podłogę. Wziąłem głęboki wdech i zamrugałem wiele razy czując jak oczy zaszły mi łzami. Coś nowego. Wzdrygnąłem się i spostrzegłem na skórze gęsią skórkę. Miałem ochotę się roześmiać, lecz z moich ust wydobyła się tylko krótka sylaba „a", która rozeszła się echem po pogrążonym w ciszy magazynie. Opadłem na siedzenie wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Czułem, że się uśmiecham. Szkoda, że nie będzie mi dane zobaczyć min ludzi, którzy mnie znajdą, a przede wszystkim Mycrofta. Oddałbym wszystko za ten bezcenny widok.

Zgiąłem się w pół czując silny skurcz w brzuchu. Jęknąłem cicho zaciskając powieki. Tylko chwila. To potrwa zaledwie parę minut i zaraz się skończy. Nie mogłem pomylić dawki. Ta zdecydowanie była odpowiednią, by doszło do zapaści. Skórcz nie ustępował, a ja podkurczyłem nogi słysząc swój głos. Majaczyłem. Zacisnąłem zęby i drżącą dłonią sięgnąłem po płaszcz, by okryć się nim szczelnie. Zarzuciłem go na siebie, ale ten wylądował na podłodze. Nie miałem siły. Poczułem jak moje ciało drży i oblewa się zimnym potem.

_Bum. Bum. Bum._

Jęknąłem. Słyszałem dudnienie, które rozbrzmiało w mojej głowie niczym tysiące dzwonów. Z trudem uniosłem dłonie, by przycisnąć je do uszu.

- Przestań…

Nie miałem pojęcia ile to już trwało, ale było to zdecydowanie za długo. Ucisk w brzuchu wzrósł na sile. Moje ciało drżało, nie mogłem podkurczyć nóg, by zmniejszyć bólu, poczułem jak koszula przesiąkła potem, serce waliło mi jak oszalałe, a za chwilę spowolniło bicie. Na kilka, długich sekund zamilkło i, gdy myślałem, że to już koniec usłyszałem głośne BUM! Nadal walczyło w mojej piersi.

Poczułem ucisk. Kolejny… Na nodze… Szarpnięcie… Głęboki wdech… Zachłyśnięcie… Jęk… Rozżarzony metalowy drąg wbijający się w mój żołądek… Dudnienie… Głos… Głęboki wdech… Jęk… Wymioty… Oplułem swoją twarz i koszulę.

- Błagam…

Szarpnięcie… Ucisk na nodze… Nie… Dotyk… _Ktoś_ mnie dotknął. Wszystko zawirowało. Znalazłem się na podłodze. Jak wydostałem się z samochodu?

-… na mnie! Słyszysz mnie?... Patrz na mnie! Nie zasypiaj.

Głos… Znów ten głos… Przed oczami zamajaczył mi jakiś cień… Osoby… Jęknąłem, gdy znów zrobiło mi się niedobrze. _Ktoś_ przewrócił mnie na bok. Zwymiotowałem. _Ktoś_ przytrzymał mi głowę.

-… w mój głos. Wyrzuć z siebie to cholerstwo. Słyszysz? Kurwa… Greg! Leć po moją apteczkę. Teraz!... A ty zostań ze mną, słyszysz? Nie odpływaj, jasne? Coś ty wziął za gówno?...

Zostaw mnie, do jasnej cholery! Chciałem wyrwać się spod dotyku mężczyzny, lecz moje ciało mi się sprzeniewierzyło. Owładnęła mną ciemność i poczułem jak moja głowa powoli opadła, a otchłań porwała mnie z potężną siłą ciągnąć w dół, w dół, w dół, w dół, w dół. Do pustki. Do nicości.

* „(…)Każdy przeżywa jakąś prywatną tragedię. Mamy to już we krwi - nieszczęście, nudę, smutek, samobójstwo." – Henry Miller „Zwrotnik Raka"


End file.
